


My Collection of Prompts

by EsculentEvil



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explanations, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Transferring my prompts/concepts/ideas from my Tumblr (@esculentevil) here.Please do not use any of these without telling me.





	1. Joy the stripper!Joker

**Joker is a stripper named Joy at a gay club.**

He’s part time and only goes when he needs to feel wanted and beautiful (so usually after a really harsh rejection from the Bat). He ends up running into Bruce Wayne (whose literally just there for his gay friend’s bachelor party). He doesn’t think much of it at first (beyond how wholesome and warm he looks); but then Bruce is watching him—sitting before him; beckoning him. Joker responds, of course, and finds himself in Bruce Wayne’s lap. He’s nervous about this—can feel his stomach falling into his heels and his face reddening and reddening—and fears it’s a joke more than anything (and if anyone other than the Bat can prank the Joker it’s probably gonna be the golden playboy of Gotham city); but Bruce praises him, calls him beautiful, touches him so gently… 

He shells out a ridiculous amount of money to get Joker naked in his lap, to be the one to take off his clothes, and then to be able to enjoy his beauty privately. 

And Joker’s so happy he wants to cry because it’s the first time anyone has actually made him feel wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the aftermath of this idea can now be found in _[(Sub)Texting](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/174396071420/batjokesbrujokes-subtexting)_!


	2. Daemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: _Daemon_ is a term that refers to any being that is not human or not of the physical/human plane; it is not a misspelling of _demon_ and does **not** refer to demons alone; it can refer to anything from demons to vampires to ghosts to angels to gnomes to werewolves.

Batman is a vampire and Joker is a (sex) demon. 

Batman dedicates himself to protecting Gotham (although they’re pretty scared of him biting or turning them) and Joker dedicates himself to tormenting it. Batman is disgusted with himself and Joker is in love with his purity. 

They fight like animals and usually Batman wins; but if he’s too low on blood, he looses and Joker becomes his only “morally acceptable meal.” 

However, Batman can’t bring himself to just take—he has to give back—so when he eats from him, he feeds Joker, too (by doing him); cue angsty!hate!coupling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This prompt has been filled!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/174747222396/batjokes-daemons)


	3. Slow Burn

The Joker (18-20) and Bruce Wayne (8) meet just after Bruce looses his parents. 

Joker, using the Jack Napier alias, is on the run from the chaos he left behind in Chicago and Bruce, still trying to cope, runs into him in Crime Alley where he’s crying over the bloodstains his parents’ deaths left behind.

Joker (Jack) cracks a callous joke that makes Bruce smile through his tears; Jack, appreciating that, takes him to an ice cream parlor to help cheer him up.

They meet there a lot after that. These meetings turn into walks through Gotham (during which Joker learns a LOT about his new home) and a bit of a one-sided crush. Joker does like Bruce—a lot—it’s just not romantic (because he’s 8).

As Bruce grows up, he finds that Jack is always there for him.

Through the mourning of his parents, the horrifying thing known as puberty, his rebellious teenager phase (which Joker had a LOT of fun with, dragging Bruce down into the darkest depths of Gotham which he, by this point, basically owns), and his awkward growing up stage (in which he skyrockets in height and ends up  ~~in a lot of (growth) pain~~  towering over the older man who’s in his late 20s by now), Joker’s always there.

He falls in love with this constant.

As Bruce grows up, Joker finds himself overly attached to this innocent: he comforts the boy in a way that defies his diagnosis as an apathetic lunatic; he supports him through puberty and mood swings (which, normally, he’d shoot people over) and hormones that normally disgust or terrify him (as he’s asex you can change this though if you don’t want to write him that way—I don’t mind); he returns the boy’s above-city tour with a below-city one of his own (and since when did he ever feel in debt to anyone???); he even tolerates all his short jokes! And he does all of this while realizing (and panicking) that this boy is steadily growing into his exact type: big, strong, brave, sweet.

In the end, he isn’t sure what’s happening.

When Bruce turns 18 and is legally able to get a tattoo, he asks Jack for help with it. Joker, of course, jumps on board—anything to taint this innocent boy and make it just a little less odd for them to be together. When asked what he wants, however, Bruce surprises Jack with “a bat—on my chest.”

Despite being surprised, of course, Joker still gets it done; the end result is a humorous nickname: Batman.

Bruce enjoys the name, regardless of how it’s meant to be insulting (again, such an innocent), and wears the tat with pride. Then he gets curious: he asks if Jack has ever had or wanted body modifications and ends up being told  _yes, I have a piercing_. This, of course, launches a long and embarrassing argument about how Jack should/can’t share the mod and why. When Joker reveals, unwittingly, that it’s under his clothes...

Things get a little frisky.

Over the years, Bruce has not only grown taller than Joker but stronger than him too; this is partly due to his personal belief in being healthy in mind and body (again, so innocent), but also due to a deep rooted fear that he’ll loose people that are important to him  ~~again~~  if he isn’t strong enough to protect them (so. innocent.). The result is him being able to easily overpower the Joker and pin him down long enough to feel around for where, exactly, this piercing is.

And he finds it—in Joker’s navel.

Of course, his first comment is that it should have a matching bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas here and have no idea where this would go after that navel reveal.


	4. Spirit

**An alternate universe in which Joker is a former Shaman.**

As in, rather than being a failed comedian or a member of the Chicago Mob, Live Joker was actually an eccentric healer that used his  ~~Joking Mirrors~~  ability to communicate with his other selves (seen by his patients as him talking to spirits) and see into other universes in the multiverse (seeing beyond the veil of sanity) to help other people. Often attacked unduly and unjustly by police and authority, this Joker has been on the run for several years and slowly building up a grudge. Live finally snaps in Metropolis when a group of very rude and very freaky people that call themselves the Justice League hunt him down and throw him in jail because he used a  **fish**  ( _Of all things! Why was this over a **fish**?! [Because there’s a super freak on that team that talks to them.] WHAT? [Aquaman.] ..._) during one of his services. He promptly blew up the jail house and left the city.

This Joker never believed the Leading Joker’s promise that he’d find a home in a place called  _Gotham_  one day; still, Live headed there when he heard about it.

And, of course, Lead is always right.

**Batman is still a vigilante.**

Live ends up running  _smack_  into his home on his first night in a beautifully dark and decorated city filled with stubborn and suffering people called Gotham. His home, however, isn’t a place: it’s a person, silent and shadowed, wearing clothing as dark as the city around him and the most adorable pair of bat ears.

This Joker falls  ~~in love~~  backwards, literally ricocheting off the person, into a vat of acid before either of them really realize what has happened.

When he surfaces, this Joker finds himself face to reflection of Lead and laughs:  _You were right!_

**Bruce Wayne is still Bruce Wayne.**

Rich, posh, real, philanthropic, rugged, polite, romantic, playboy.

He regrets, immensely, not grabbing that unconsciously outstretched hand.

Whenever asked, usually by Alfred (his butler), he says it’s because the chaos that one failure unleashed upon his city is unbearable at worst and trying at best.

However, he always thinks, in the quiet fort of his mind: it’s because the love and joy that shined in that strange man’s eyes were sweet and warm and  **inviting**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really an attempt by me to create a larger variety of Jokers [and Bats/Bruces] than DC is giving us [and while Batman/Bruce Wayne doesn’t sound all that different, trust me: he is] and give myself a fun option if I want to draw or dress as a non-traditional Joker some day.
> 
> That being said: the Joker is usually a clown because he’s (1) based off _The Man Who Laughs_ from 1928, (2) meant to be the opposite of the Batman who will eventually become a dark and stoic figure, and (3) the embodiment of the idea that life is a joke. Capturing that idea outside of the clown motif is hard and I probably failed [but hopefully I didn’t offend anyone; as long as no one is insulted by this, I’m okay with failing miserably]; however, the part of Joker that laughs at life does this because he sees so much of reality/the universe/world he’s in that he knows/sees/recognizes that none of it is real and the horrifying hilarity of being a lie—a character made just to entertain those that **are** real—makes him laugh and not care who he kills. Now, I’m not saying that Shamans are like that—they’re **healers** —but I **am** saying that Shamans can see more of the world than most people do as a result of their practice and that this level of sight is similar to what the Jokers have; thus, I think it’s perfectly reasonable to think that a Joker could take that sight and—while not becoming [Jokester](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jokester_\(Earth-3\)) [id est: good]—use it for a practice that would benefit from it even if that practice is innately heroic. I also think that this practice would be seen as very fun and entertaining to the Joker as he gets to sing and dance and talk to his other selves while earning money [there’s also the fact that some things in Shamanism would just call to the Jokers; for example, the _Nalihar_ which “is a human forearm bone. Used as a trumpet in some rituals to call the healing spirits” or the _Jama_ , the “shaman's long skirt with 108 pleats,” (note that while this [source](http://www.nepal-shaman.com/en/bholadocs/tools) is covering Shamanism in Nepal, this practice **is** international today)]. Lastly, being a Shaman wouldn’t remove Joker’s personality [which is why I’m focusing in why he’d think it **fun** rather than why Shamanism is, for example, a helpful tool for keeping a community healthy] and is the reason why he’d still explode himself out of jail and cause enough chaos in Gotham to give Bruce grays; just like we sometimes see Joker don a clown costume and play the role of an actual clown, this Joker would do the same with Shamanism.
> 
> Finally: this Joker is of South Asian decent while this Batman/Bruce Wayne is African; yes, this is based of myself and my Mate; no, they are **not** outside of America [they’re in **Gotham** ]; YES, if I can ever manage to craft a non-insulting outfit for this Joker, I would draw/wear it.


	5. Zoomorphism

**Zoomorphism** : giving anything that isn’t an animal the traits of an animal.

And, yes, this was totally inspired by [that epic model in a peacock dress](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/172682970060/curtishoyle-category-is-feathers-that-is-joker).

That being said, this was also inspired by two other things: giving cat or hyena traits to Joker is kind of overdone (I feel; not that I don’t enjoy it! I just wanted to do something different, you know? Please don’t be mad!) and giving Batman and/or Bruce Wayne bat traits is just too obvious.

## Thus: peacock!Joker and eagle!Bruce

The peacock is well known for its beautiful colors and flamboyant tail—all of which are used to attract a mate. Besides the fact that the ~~colorful peacock was originally thought to be female as humans have a tendency to equate flamboyant beauty to the so-called _fairer sex_  which fits great with the fact that Joker’s commonly depicted as feminine, trans, or cross-dressing~~ common colors of the male peacock are blue, green, brown, and yellow (most of which are Joker colors), other colors do appear ”[such as purple [which] are created by varying pigments and lattice patterns.](https://sciencing.com/colors-peacocks-feathers-8259752.html)” Combine that with Joker’s personality, the fact that he’s obviously always trying to attract Batman as his mate, and how well he’d pull off those gorgeous feathers... I think the peacock is the perfect animal for our beautiful Clown Prince of Crime!

A little harder to explain is my reasoning for eagle!Bruce; but I’ll try.

The main thing here is symbolism: the eagle is associated with the concepts of [courage, strength, nobility, patience, hope, leadership, ferocity, and flight](http://www.pure-spirit.com/more-animal-symbolism/629-eagle-symbolism); eagles represent [freedom, power, intuition, creativity, vision/perspective, resilience, determination, healing, and sexual power (yeh~s, we’re goin’ there~) and are, in fact, “Predators [that] help keep the balance of nature healthy. They capture the weak and the sick, which helps to prevent the spread of disease. Throughout time cultures have considered this a healing role of the Eagle](http://www.spiritanimal.info/eagle-spirit-animal/).” Add on the massive hooked bill (which I think resembles the nose of Batman’s cowl pretty well) and the long broad wings... I think the eagle is an epic fit for our Caped Crusader because it lines up perfectly with who he is as a person and who he is to Gotham!

I also thought of what some of my favorite side characters would be and ended up thinking: fox!Harley, robin!Robin, wolf!Gordon, poodle!Barbara, bear!Alfred(?)

I like the idea of a tricky Harley that uses her psychology degree to its fullest, a Robin that’s just as feathered as his adopted Dad (and, come on, it’s just too adorable for Robin to actually be a robin), a Jim ~~Beam~~ Gordon that’s both pack leader (’cause he’s the commissioner) and lone wolf (’cause he’s the only one for the longest time to trust and believe in Batman), a Barbara Gordon that really gets in touch with her hunter roots (because “t[he [poodle] breed originated as a duck hunter in Germany](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poodle)”), and an Alfred that’s... a mamma bear? (Okay, so I don’t have a solid reasoning/understanding of this one here but... I’ll work on it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Let me know what you think? (Cuz I might just draw this when I can actually draw.)


	6. Land of Gotham (Kingdom AU)

In a world where Jack “The Joker” Napier is the crowned prince of Gotham’s Clown Kingdom, Bruce Wayne is the general of Gotham’s Coin Kingdom which is ruled by Bruce’s childhood friend and widowed King, Harvey “Two Face” Dent.

Jack and Harvey are set to marry for political reasons; but Harvey is till grieving the loss of his wife and confides in his friend that he doesn’t want to remarry yet. Determined to help him, Bruce invents the Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman, and rides to the Clown Kingdom to speak with the infamous Joker about peace talks, instead. He’s well received by complex puzzles, tricky rooms, a knight in a harlequin costume (Harley Quinn), and a pair of vicious hyenas (Bud and Lou).

When he finally makes it to the throne room, the Joker is smitten with him.

Their peace talks end up working only when Batman agrees to let the Joker court  **him**  instead of Harvey Dent; this causes Two Face to never see his best friend again, Bruce to remain in the Clown Kingdom as the Black Knight of The Joker’s personal deck, and Jack to happily spend the rest of his life trying to win over his dark love’s  _cold, cold heart_  (while the two Kingdoms remain at peace).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that italicized part is quoted from [_Cold, Cold Heart_ by Hank Williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3RNP9Z6w9E).


	7. YouTuber AU

If Bruce Wayne became a YouTuber, he’d be like Markiplier: a “big, bubble-blowin’ baby” playing all the available horror games with his super chat alert set to jump scare.

And The Joker, real name unknown (but probably Eric Border), would catch all of his live streams while doing paperwork (and whatever else) in Arkham Asylum.

And he would donate multiple times every stream just to watch Bruce suffer and scream~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me while watching Mark’s stream of “ _[Amnesia: A KEY TO FREEDOM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jh_uVdHf3-U)_ ”. Bruce’s YouTuber name would obviously be Batman and the Birdies would be like Bob, Wade, Tyler, and Ethan [but they’d be his kids, not his friends]. I also think Batwoman and Batgirl would be good as Amy and Kathryn [sans the dating since this ‘verse is supposed to lead to BatJokes]. I’m not sure but I think Alfred would be Momiplier. Either way, I might do some stuff with this!


End file.
